offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Skype Conversation Battle Episode 5: Cut Off Contest
This is episode 5 of Skype Conversation Battles. Events They start the episode by saying "Heeeere's Johnny!" by cutting off at the end, most of them. In between, people talk randomly, as they keep doing it. Brynn says the same thing, as Pink begins to question, getting interrupted by LuigiFan54321 saying "NOOO!" whilst cutting off. Captain cuts himself off while he says he is original, as everyone laughs, however LucarioMario7 questioning Captain as he cuts off. Captain proves it to him because he is making a movie, as Smus says Captain and him are the "original brothers." Captain disagrees, saying he's the original creator of something to do with originality, as Smus says he's original too so he's friends or bros with Captain, but Captain rejects it, saying "I was here first," stating Smus will not join him. Smus cuts himself off whilst raging at Captain, as Brynn says he is spazzing, as Captain thanks him sarcastically for pointing out the obvious. Captain then wonders if Cdrom is saying anything, as Cdrom says he isn't saying anything, and he didn't say a word until Captain mentioned his name, so why did he bring him into this. Captain tries to calm him down, with Smus raging at Cdrom as Light says to Smus to chill. Smus proves his point as he repeats his statement, with Captain cutting off as he says "I don't need originality." Captain then goes on about originality and how it didn't make sense, as Smus cuts himself off once more by saying something about LucarioMario7 (Cyrus) and his new status making him want to go something, however the reaction makes everyone laugh. LuigiFan54321 cuts himself off on a random statement too, as Captain notes that they all sound as if a video game got corrupted and only said one part of words. Brynn then cuts himself off too, as Captain does the same with his statement. Smus comments both times it didn't work, as he attempts to try, as LucarioMario7 interrupts by stating some random facts into his side really really fast. Cdrom says to him a few facts: do you know that you're constantly breathing and that if you never pressed any buttons you wouldn't move. Both times, LM7 laughs, as well as everyone else. Smus then asks Cdrom what does fish + fish equal, as Cdrom says two fish as Smus says no, LM7 says Red Fish, Captain says Blue Fish, Smus answers no to both. Cdrom then asks him a question: what does 7 + 7 equal. Smus says 14, as Cdrom says it equals triangle (the sides of a triangle both look like 2 7's reversed upside down and connected) as Captain seems to get the joke. LM7 says 2 + 2 equals fish, as Brynn is confused, lots of people are laughing, as Smus randomly says fish. Cdrom repeats LM7's equation as The2Hunters joins in asking if they're all talking about fish now, as they all begin to state things relating to fish. Smus thinks of something, as he asks what does V + V equal, as Cdrom answers a diamond, as Smus tells him wrong and that it equals a W, as Cdrom sees the connection, as someone spams VVVVVVVV in the chat (noted by Pink repeating the message). Pink is laughing through all this, as Captain asks what do 2 "let's" make, as everyone is confused, specifically Smus, which comment prompts Brynn and Pink to respond. Smus then randomly says C + C equals circle as Cdrom says it equals cookie and it's good enough for him, as everyone laughs again. Captain says to look out for the cookie as Brynn says to look out for chickens everywhere. Smus randomly states that b + b equals bird, as Brynn states S + S equals Smus. Pink points out now they're all doing math, with objects, as T2H asks a question that no one hears compared to everyone responding. Smus repeats his bird equation, as he tries to make sense out of it, apparently succeeding. Brynn tries to say an equation regarding the letter p but fails. Smus responds to Brynn as Pink responds to an unknown message confusing many. Brynn says p + p equals the "inappropriate p word" as LuigiFan interrupts by saying "No it doesn't" by cutting himself off. Pink wonders how many times they're going to cut each other off, as Smus mentions chicken, LuigiFan making a statement and cutting himself off. Smus cuts himself off whilst asking Pink if she's heard of the Loch Ness Monster, as it makes her and LuigiFan laugh. LuigiFan cuts himself off when he says "Why can't I get any shinies from my eggs," which confuses Smus and makes Pink laugh. T2H cuts himself off on his line, as LuigiFan cuts himself off whilst saying it's time to bring something out of something that is big. This causes Captain and Pink to ask "the big what?" because they are confused by LF's cutoff. Skype lags, making them sound low quality as Smus says his Let's Play Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Part 1 with LuigiFan, which annoys the latter as the former says the line. As Smus says his line, Pink states they are having a cutoff contest in a Skype call, the obvious events that are happening. Smus disapproves as LuigiFan cuts himself off introducing himself, making a few of them laugh. Brynn does the same thing as Pink says LuigiFan proved her point. Smus cuts off again as Pink says he proved her point even further. Brynn says his introduction again, cutting himself off again, as T2H says the call's dropping for him. LuigiFan says that's it's not just T2H, everything is getting dropped from the call, cutting himself off again, as Pink responds with a "really?" reaction, as Smus interrupts by saying drop the bass, whilst, again, cutting himself off. Pink laughs as Brynn says everyone is, without ending his statement. Smus ends it by saying everyone is dropping the bass, as Pink is confused but laughs when Smus does his line. Pink states everyone is having a cutoff contest in a Skype call with 11 people, as Smus states the correct pronounciation is 10.5, cutting himself off again. Pink tells him to say it properly, as he says the fourth wall never happened, once again cutting himself off, as Brynn cuts himself off too with a line he makes. Smus says Yoshimo doesn't understand anything, again cutting himself off, as Pink states she broke the fourth wall randomly, as Smus cuts himself off saying Minecraft 1.7 came out long before. Pink again wonders why he cut himself off, as Captain gets suspicious. Captain wonders if this is being recorded, as Smus cuts off wishing it was, as Brynn says the same thing whilst looking for something else to say to add to it. Captain is confused, if this is being recorded or not. Smus then states he should record this, once again cutting himself off. They then spaz out and cut themselves off as Brynn cuts himself off saying a line. Captain says he has actual proof of stuff as people start talking, as Pink questions Captain as he says he can play guitar, asking what Pink can do, as T2H says he can play the piano, as Pink questions his logic, T2H being random, with Smus wondering with him, as they laugh randomly. Smus tries to do a cut off but fails, as Captain says he has an idea, Smus randomly saying "YEAH TOAST!" really loudly. Brynn cuts himself off whilst saying he found a savanna biome, in Minecraft, as Smus interrupts again with the same statement that he said before. Smus says honestly that it should be recorded, T2H counts down as Captain just says a word of gibberish. Everyone laughs as Brynn says this is a skit. Pink agrees as he says the same thing just cutting himself off. Captain states his gibberish explains everything as Smus repeats it over and over. Brynn disapproves, cutting himself off, as Smus literally states he's recording, and to warn them not to say any kind of recording words or they'll break the fourth wall. Captain tries to say something but it comes out wrong, as he tries to say if somebody was recording, he'd be surprised, as T2H says he's recording, as Captain asks, as T2H says no. Smus says he is, Pink wonders what's with all the cutoffs as LuigiFan says he's recording the call right then and there, whilst, also, cutting himself off. Pink wonders again with the cutoffs, as Smus states again he's recording, honestly, as he says to say something funny, cutting himself off. Captain yells no, as he's playing a copyrighted song (in the video however it cannot be heard) as Smus says not to play the copyrighted song, Brynn and Smus both cutting each other off with a similar line, LuigiFan repeats the word "everyone" as Captain ends it with "everyone do the flop" (referencing a popular video, asdfmovie6), as everyone babbles as LuigiFan has an announcement to make. His announcement after everyone goes silent is to "drop the bass" whilst cutting himself off. Everyone laughs but Captain disapproves, saying that's not how you drop the bass, getting replied to by a louder LuigiFan. Smus improves LuigiFan's cutoff by doing it himself, as T2H and Brynn cutoff their lines and Smus being random with LF's line. LuigiFan calls out to Pinkolol, who answers wondering, as LuigiFan tells her something unheard because everyone starts yelling. Captain tries to get to Cdrom, who asks what as Captain asks him a question of which he can't hear because everyone's yelling. Smus points out the obvious as Captain asks again, with Cdrom asking why, because Captain wants to play more guitar (he asked for Rocksmith 2014 off Cdrom). Cdrom says no, as everyone starts talking, Captain getting disappointed, but pending to ask him again. Brynn cuts himself off again, talking about Doritos, as Captain and Smus start talking about Doritos, as LuigiFan cuts himself off again talking about the same thing. Smus cuts himself off during LuigiFan's line, as Captain wants it to stop as Brynn cuts off again. Smus cuts himself off saying the full part of Captain's name, as Captain doesn't wish to be called by his full name, just by Captain. Smus cuts himself off again, as Pink lags, when Captain states he's playing a copyrighted song, and Smus tells Captain not to do it, as however it's too late and he bleeps himself out in mock-frustration. Pink is laughing too much, Captain says he's playing Rocksmith and Smus is telling Captain not to do it again, whilst cutting himself off. Smus says not to die of laughter, failing once again to cut himself off in time, as they all laugh further. LuigiFan repeats a line sounding like it's coming from Pokemon, twice, cutting himself off once as Smus alters it, however cutting himself off again. T2H says he'll die of laughter sometime soon, as Smus cuts himself off wondering how Starman3 hasn't been talking in the call, as Brynn states maybe he's recording, as Pink tries to cut him off when he says that, as Captain states it isn't a battle as LuigiFan acts random whilst, again, cutting himself off. T2H cuts himself off in excitement about how he's in an SCB episode. LuigiFan yells again, as Yoshimo hears, saying he can help do the yelling, as LuigiFan notices Yoshimo, again, cutting himself off. Many start laughing, as Captain wants to talk, Yoshimo and Cdrom both yelling no to Captain wanting to talk. Cdrom yells to everyone to start babbling with nobody stopping as Yoshimo starts abosolute craziness. The conversation turns into cutting off all over the place from all kinds of different sources, as somebody makes a fart sound, causing laughter from everybody as Yoshimo challenges that person by raspberrying into his microphone for a good amount of seconds, LuigiFan says time out as everyone laughs hytserically, with LM7 returning to check on everyone after Yoshimo did that very loud raspberry, with him being very confident, as LM7 disapproves of the recent strange events. Pinkolol says she's dying of laughter with T2H agreeing with her by "welcoming her to his world." Yoshimo tells LM7 they aren't gentlemen (except for Pinkolol because she is a girl) as LM7 disapproves. The conversation becomes a misunderstandable mess as people start talking all over the place. Smus begins cutting himself off again, as random bleeps are launched and random people start talking. Yoshimo, LF and Smus then go on about a random topic of Sonic and fan characters. MarioStar tries to alert Starman3 of something, as he doesn't respond, making Captain wonder if he is recording, as LF and the others gasp, and make random noises again, as MarioStar, quite obviously frustrated, state there's too many noises. LF and Smus make cutoff lines, Captain states he's playing a copyrighted song (that, again, cannot be heard), as everyone starts talking gibberish. LM7 says for everyone to shut up as it's getting too much, as they all respond to it in the fact that they don't care and LM7 says that he's a co-leader and half the stuff he says means something, as Smus makes fun of it mockingly (cutting himself off again), Captain humming as LF cuts himself off stating that they made Cyrus (LM7) mad, and to run. It becomes noisy for even longer as they all start talking about what time it is, also with cutoffs from random people. Captain tries to ruin something as they all interrupt him with random gibberish. Cdrom and Captain then repeat the same words over and over, continuing their rivalry, as they all start repeating themselves for the next minute, with even more cutoffs. Captain tells them to shut up as they all continue to act random and won't shut up. Captain then says they're ruining everything after more noises from random people, including LuigiFan who does another fart noise but fails in the process, which T2H points out, as Smus says he has an announcement to make, as everyone starts going at him when he states it's important. Starman3 then yells at everyone to shut up. Everyone gets surprised, as Captain tells them they have headsets (Brynn saying to run away), as Captain yells at everyone to do the flop as Smus says as the video ends: "I think the flop just ended, you little-" Cast *Starman3 (recording, end) *MarioStar92 *LucarioMario7 (Cyrus) *Cdrom1019 *Captain64000 *The2Hunters *LightLucario109 *Pinkolol16 *LuigiFan54321 *Yoshimo *Captain64000 *Brynn1100 *Smus16475 Trivia *This episode took longer to arrive than the rest of the episodes (except 9), it was actually recorded in October, a few days before November. It took a while, because Captain wouldn't let it on for a very controversial reason, until he ditched it and it was let on. *Pink says during the conversation with lag "and they're still keeping the original icons." During the recording, Light and Smus both had icons that said nothing except some text saying generally "I am original." *This is Captain64000's last appearance in this series, as requested by him. *MarioStar92 drops the F-bomb in this. It is highly advised to be careful when listening to this if you are at a young age or hate swearing. *When they begin talking about equations, Pink says "Oh gee, I think we know what that one means, I think it means The2Hunters." In the chat, The2Hunters typed "T + 2 + H = ???" and since Pink looks at the chat alot, she responded to that as well as the call. T2H also says that softly in the recording. She also responds to another thing in the chat when she says she broke the fourth wall ranndomly, as Starman3 said some kind of fourth wall breaker thing in the chat. *Brynn mentions to look out for chickens. He was playing Minecraft at the time and thus mentioned that to those playing in the server he was in, as he says "Everyone, look out" which wouldn't make sense if he played single player. *LuigiFan says "Why can't I get any shinies from my eggs?" He says this becuse at the time, he was trying to get a Shiny Charmander from an egg in Pokemon X and Y. *Due to this being uploaded a few days later and seeing as Starman3's recordings don't record himself (until episode 10), the "Shut up" from him is toned down from what it originally was like in the original call. He was much louder in the original conversation. Category:Skype Conversation Battles